Manny and Ellie's midnight walk
by KungFuPandaGirl
Summary: find out


**A/N: Hey I was watching Ice Age 2 the meltdown and this Idea just popped into my head about how Manny and Ellie's romantic walk could have ended, and I show it in this little one-shot, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age (I wish though)**

{Manny and Ellie's Midnight Walk}

Ellie stood up from the trunk of the tree

"I'm a mammoth, and I never even knew" Ellie thought

She smiled at Manny and Manny Smile back

"Wanna take a walk?" asked Manny

"Um…sure" said Ellie

They walked for a while; millions of thoughts ran through Manny's head

"Well now she knows she's a mammoth so now what?" Manny was lost in thought

"Ya know, deep down I knew I was different" Ellie said

Manny suddenly became entirely focused on Ellie and her words

"I was a little bigger than the other Possum kids" Elli said

Manny looked at her stunned

"A little?" he thought

"OK…A lot bigger" said Ellie said

Manny looked at her, and smiled

"Oh, Now I understand why the possum boys didn't find me appealing" said Ellie

"Well that's too bad because as far as mammoths go you're…" Manny began

"Wait what am I saying?" Manny thought

"…You know" said Manny

"What?" Ellie asked

"Um…well…ugh…attractive" Manny said and he began to walk a little faster no wanting to be embarrassed

"Really?" said Ellie

"Sure" Manny replied

"What about me is attractive?" asked Ellie

"Oh no, now I've done it" thought

"Um well…I don't know…well there's your um…butt" said Manny

"Well that was stupid" he thought

"What about it?" Ellie asked

"Um…It's Big?" said Manny running out of options, and he mentally slapped himself

"Aww your just sayin' that" said Ellie

"That was close" Manny thought

"No I mean it, it's huge, biggest darn butt I've ever seen" said Manny

"Aww, that is really sweet, what a crazy day, this morning I woke up a possum and now I'm a mammoth" said Ellie

"That was super close" thought Manny

All of a sudden, Manny felt a few rain drops come on his face

"Manny I think it's raining" said Ellie

_BOOM, CRASH, BOOM_

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck, wind blew every were the trees rocked back and forth, Ellie rushed to Manny's side

"Manny I'm scared" she said

"It's OK Ellie let's just wait under one of the trees until the storm settles" said Manny and holding her trunk, Manny guided Ellie under one of the umbrella like trees

"You alright now Ellie?" asked Manny

"No I never liked thunder or lighting" said Ellie

She held on tightly to Manny's trunk, as a thunder clap was heard.

"Why are you so scared of storms?" asked Manny

Ellie still holding onto his trunk, looked at him

"Well, when I was a teenager, me Crash, and Eddie were separated from our possum mother in the middle of a storm, and we never found her after that, I have been scared since, and I'm scared that I would lose, my brothers, and now yo…" Ellie stopped and let go of Manny's trunk and turned away, Manny had a confused look on his face.

"Ellie are you Ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine Manny" Ellie said not looking back at him, Manny was walking up to her when a loud clap of thunder scared poor Ellie so much that she turned and ran straight into Manny, so hard that she knocked him down and they both rolled over, and Manny was standing on top of Ellie who was laying on her back, all four of their tusks were stuck hooked together so neither one could move. They both were a little dazed, but when they came to their senses, they realized that they were in a very intimate position.

"Oh my God Manny I'm so sorry" Ellie said she trying to get up

"No don't do that or I'll…."

Ellie was moving her hind legs to try to get up but she hit Manny's back legs and made Manny fall onto her, their stomach's touching, Manny was sprawled on top of Ellie, their tusks were stuck even more, due to Manny falling.

"…Fall on you" said Manny

"Sorry" Ellie said

"So now what?" Ellie said

"Well for one thing my tusks are stuck to yours, and I can't get up, so were both stuck" he said

Their trunks were pressed together, and they tried to avoid eye contact, but for one second their eyes met, and they were locked.

"She's so beautiful" Manny thought

"He's so handsome" Ellie thought

Manny stroked her wild hair out of her face with her trunk, and Ellie took his trunk in hers, they both were still locked on each-other's eyes, Ellie smiled and so did Manny.

"You look very pretty Ellie" said Manny

Ellie blushed, but then an idea popped into her head, she'll have a little fun with Manny as a seductive smile grew on her face

"And you are incredibly handsome Manfred" she said letting go of his trunk and stroked it against his face, shivers ran down Manny's body.

"What…What are you doing?" asked Manny

Ellie looked up at him an innocent look on her face.

"I'm not doing anything Manny, I just thought that you would like to know that I thought of you as attractive" she said

Manny was still confused, but he was entranced by Ellie. Ellie continued to stroke Manny's cheek and he started to do the same to her. Manny and Ellie were still in their 'intimate' position, but neither one cared, unless you're the one being squished by a ten ton mammoth on top of you, Ellie loved this moment she was sharing with Manny but she was squished under him

"So, Manny how are we going to get out of this?" Ellie asked

"Wh-What?" Manny said obviously not paying attention to the

"Your kind of squishing me" said Ellie

"Oh…um" Manny said thinking

"Maybe we can try to roll over, and figure out how to get our tusks unstuck" he said

"Ok" Ellie replied

"Ready?" Manny asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Ellie

Manny, using his tusks and his body weight, rolled over. He lay on his back, and Ellie lay on top of him, Manny looked at their tusks, to see how they were going to get unhooked

"Ok so if you push down, and move forward a little bit then that should get them unhooked, but push slowly or one of us could get hurt" Manny said

"Ok I'll try" said Ellie

She slowly pushed down on her tusks, careful not to hurt Manny. As she pushed down their faces grew closer and closer until the only thing they could see was the other's eyes looking at their own. Instinctively Ellie began to lean forward, and just like that their tusks were unhooked, but they continued to stare into one another's eyes, Manny was hypnotized by Ellie's wonderful green eyes, and Ellie was mesmerized by his fascinating golden-brown eyes. Manny was the first one to realize that they were unhooked.

"Oh Ellie you can get off of me know" said Manny

Ellie smiled, but she didn't move

"No" said Ellie

"Wait, What?" Manny said a confused look on his face

"No" Ellie repeated, a sly smile growing on her face, and one grew on Manny's face. For the next few hours there was nothing heard but the sounds of the dying, storm. And two Mammoths peacefully resting closely to one another under one of the umbrella like trees. In the early morning came, the storm had cleared, and Manny and Ellie were walking out of the forest to the camp site, were Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie were still sleeping.

Ellie hung herself up from a tree near her brothers, and Manny lay on the ground near Sid, and Diego, but shortly after everyone was awake. They began their journey; Ellie, Crash and Eddie were up in the front.

"Ellie were where you last night?" asked Crash

"I was taking a walk through the forest, I needed some air, I couldn't sleep" Ellie said smiling at the memories of the previous night

Manny, Sid, and Diego were in the back.

"Manny were where you last night?" asked Sid

"Yeah were where you?" asked Diego

"Just getting some air, I had a hard time sleeping" said Manny smiling at the memory of him and Ellie last night, their secret was never revealed, until several months later after Ellie told everyone she was pregnant.

"But how can Ellie be pregnant?" asked Crash

"That's for us to know, and you guys never to find out" said Manny as he winked at Ellie and Ellie smiled and winked back.


End file.
